


Honey

by DreadfulMind



Series: Sudden Dog Sitting [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Honey the dog, M/M, Model!Eren, Titan the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard a dog whine and afraid Titan had been hurt he approached him faster. But Titan hadn't been the hurt one, instead it was another dog laying behind the dumpster. It was dirty and was whimpering, Titan was licking at it's fur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

Levi loved days like this, when the skies were clear and the temperature outside was more on the chilly side without being too cold. These morning were especially great for jogging. He had Titan with him today, Eren was at an audition so he had left him at Levi's apartment last night so he could rest easy and be ready. 

Levi had his phone strapped to the band on his arm as he listened to music, he had set it to only ring with calls from Eren. He was anxiously waiting for news on how his audition went.

Him and Titan were running through the park, but Levi decided he wanted to run just a little more than usual today. Him and Eren had recently decided to move in together, to buy a new home, and that was stressful. They had seen dozens of apartments and homes already but none seemed to be any good for them. 

They wanted a slightly bigger home, one that had a back yard so Titan could freely run around, and it had to be close to their publishers and managers so their commutes wouldn't be so long. Not to mention it had to feel like a home, and so far, none of them did. 

Levi wanted to work off all the stress of finding the perfect home so they ran around the park once and then took a different route. He had Titan's extra long, retractable leash and for the most part, he didn't limit the length of it because after more than a year of this, they had a steady pace they both kept at.

Because of their natural synchronization when it came to speed and direction, Levi was surprised when Titan all of a sudden picked up speed and ran into an ally. 

Levi tightened the length of the leash but not wanting to hurt Titan, he ran with him, calling for him to stop. 

Titan finally did, behind a dumpster and when Levi saw him slowing down, so did he.

"Titan, come on," Levi said, "that's disgusting, we have food at home," 

He heard a dog whine and afraid Titan had been hurt he approached him faster. But Titan hadn't been the hurt one, instead it was another dog laying behind the dumpster. It was dirty and was whimpering, Titan was licking at it's fur and Levi tried to pull him back using the leash. 

Levi had half a mind to pick up Titan and leave the other dog there, but it seemed to be in pain and it wasn't being aggressive towards them. He grabbed his phone from the arm strap and called Annie, Titan's old dog sitter who now worked at a vet's office.

"Levi?"

"Hey, Annie. Are you in the office today?"

"Not today, why is there a problem with Titan?"

"Uhh, no," he said, "we found a dog and it seems to be injured. I wasn't too sure in what I should do," 

"Ok well, if you tell me where you are, I'll go down there and take a look,"

Levi gave her the address after he had answered some of her questions on the condition of the stray dog. She was there in 15 minutes.

It turned out she was so dirty it was hard to examine her so they ended up taking the dog to the office and Annie washed her up so the vet could properly examine her.

Reiner, Titan's vet, had been surprised to see Levi there since Titan wasn't scheduled for his check up for another month. When Levi explained what had happened to him, Reiner offered to give Titan his check up early since it was a slow day and he was there anyway. Reiner examined Titan while Bert examined the other dog.

While Levi was waiting in the waiting room, Eren called him. The audition had gone great and he said he would know in a couple hours if he got a spot in the runway show. When Levi told Eren he was at the vet, Eren didn't give him any time to explain before he had hung up with the promise to be there soon. 

Once Eren got there, Levi had to reassure him that Titan was fine, he was just getting his check up. Then he explained to Eren what happened.

"Have they told you anything about her yet?" Eren asked.

Levi shook his head, "she seemed pretty banged up though,"

Just as he said that Annie came into the waiting room with Titan. She handed him to Eren and told them that everything with Titan was great. When Levi asked about the other dog, her face fell a little.

"Well, according to the Bert's notes, it seems as though she had ran away from her home,"

"Is there any way to contact her owner's? I'm sure their worried sick," Eren said as he hugged Titan closer to him.

"Even if there were, I don't think we should," Annie started to read things off the clipboard, "she has marks all around her neck from what looks like a chain, and she had cuts all along her legs, one if then was badly wounded which is why she was lying there when you found her. She was malnourished. She had rust and dirt all over her coat," she looked up at them, "it's a miracle she wasn't more aggressive considering she was abused by her owners. She growled at us a lot, but never bit or scratched us,"

"What's going to happen to her? Are you guys going to take care of her?" Eren asked.

"There's not much we can really do if she doesn't have a proper owner. Our only options would be to take her to a shelter and hope she gets adopted, but she's a slightly older dog, and they don't get adopted as frequently as puppies,"

"What if we adopt her?" Levi asked. It had been the first time since he talked since Annie started explaining her situation. The two looked at him a little awestruck. Levi had never shown any interest in any other dog except for Titan.

"Well since we already have a file for you two as Titan's owners, it would be easier. We could do a full check up, including bloodwork, we'd keep her here until we got the results back, then we'd give you the proper medications, any diet restrictions, treatments, and she'd be all yours,"

"Sounds great," he said without thinking about it anymore. He had already decided he wanted her, "let's do it,"

Annie directed them to the desk to fill out all the required paperwork before going and informing Bert.

That night, Eren and Levi were laying on Levi's bed with Titan sleeping on his doggy bed in the living room, or at least that's where they had left him.

Eren had just gotten the news that he got the spot and Levi decided to show him how proud he was of him by kissing every inch of Eren's body. Which was followed by Levi showing Eren just how much he loved him. 

No matter how long they had been together, they still felt weird having Titan in the room with them when they were intimate. They simultaneously found that it killed the mood when Titan would try to jump onto their laps while they were making out on the couch, or when he would start barking at them when would start feeling each other under their clothes. They found it best to just close the door and hope he didn't destroy the house while they slept. 

"You are okay with us adopting Honey aren't you?" everything about today had been spontaneous, including her name, and Levi was just now realizing he had never asked Eren if he was okay with his choice.

"Of course I am," Eren lifted his head from Levi's shoulder enough so they could look at each other, "I was kind of hoping you would suggest it," then Eren looked down at Levi's chest, "I hated to think that she had been abused. No dog should ever have to experience anything like that," he sounded sad.

Levi kissed his forehead before Eren laid his head back down.

"I guess that means we should hurry the search for a new home if we're going to have two dogs running around," Levi said, both as an honest statement and to get their minds off of Honey's abusive owners. That was the thing that made Levi certain he wanted to adopt her. Just as Eren had said, no dog should ever go through that. The thought of a dog so happy and full of life being hurt was hard to imagine. He knew if they took in Honey, she would be loved and cared for.

"I forgot to tell you!" Eren sat up quickly on the bed and reached for his phone on the bedside table, he didn't seem to care that his sudden movements moved the sheets off his body and now he was completely naked, but neither did Levi, "Armin said there's a house that just went up for sale a few blocks from his apartment. Since he knows the people who lived there, they let him inside and he sent me pictures. He said we could go see it tomorrow if we were interested,"

"Are you interested?" Levi asked him as he took the phone from Eren's outstretched hand and looked through the pictures. The house was beautiful. The backyard was larger than any of the other ones they had seen. The rooms were spacious with plenty of windows and it was just within the price range they had decided on.

"I am, Levi. It seems perfect," Eren grabbed Levi's free hand, "can we please go first thing tomorrow morning?"

Levi chuckled at his enthusiasm. The house did seem perfect, and the results from Honey's blood work would be done by the afternoon, so they had time to go see it.

"Of course we can, Eren," he put the phone down and pulled a happily bouncing Eren back into his arms.


End file.
